Historias entre la nieve
by yatinga
Summary: Relatos de las infancias de Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Finlandia, Ucrania, Rusia y Bielorrusia tras tener que ir a vivir juntos con sus padres, Kiev y Escandinavia. Despúes de tal comienzo, lo difícil será que no se maten entre ellos; y a saber si no ocurre ninguna desgracia con lo bestias que son todos. OC: Escnadinavia y Kiev (hombre y mujer) Explicaciones al final del capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**1.-**

Escandinavia se despertó temprano, incluso antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte, y se asomó a través de los postigos del ventanuco de su cuarto. Nevaba como si el cielo encapotado se hubiera propuesto hacer una torre helada desde el suelo hasta su cumbre. Era, en definitiva, un día horrible.

Suspiró, buscando en la bolsa de viaje de su hijo mayor las salchichas de sangre que había cocinado antes de salir de casa, pensando que sus niños tenían encima una paliza que no podían ni con su cuerpo y que hasta Dinamarca había caído redondo esa noche, sin cenar si quiera. Dos semanas de travesía bajo el peso de la nieve, el viento y una decena de tormentas que rugían con el objetivo de darles la vuelta y regresar al hogar. Pero no, porque tenían que llegar a casa de Kiev, le tocaba a él pasar el lustro en su residencia para controlar que todo fuera bien en territorios ajenos. Lo típico.

─Papá, tengo hambre.-le dijo una vocecilla chillona y somnolienta a sus pies, tirándoles de las calzas con exigencia.

─Vas a coger frío, Sve.-le regañó, cogiendo al crío en brazos y metiéndole bien arrebujado en un puñado de pieles de oso junto a su jabalí de trapo.- Todavía es temprano, ni siquiera Nor se ha despertado todavía.

─Sí que está despierto, me ha pegado una patada cuando he intentado meterle una ardilla en la cama a Finland.

─ ¿Has salido fuera?-le preguntó espantado.─ ¿Con la que está cayendo? Hijo, tú estás mal de la cabeza.

─Es que dentro no tenemos ardillas.-razonó él de vuelta, frotándose un ojo con pereza. Suecia bostezó hasta casi desencajar la mandíbula, mostrando casi con orgullo patente el hueco en su boca carente de los dos paletos frontales.- ¿Has visto que ya casi me sale el de la derecha? ¡Se me ve la puntita, ¿a que sí?!

─Sí, sí, ya eres todo un hombretón. Anda, ve a despertar al tarugo de tu hermano y pregúntales si quieren pan o queso con la leche.

─Yo quiero queso.-informó antes de bajarse de un brinco de sus brazos, corriendo al cuarto donde estaban Dinamarca dormido como un lirón y Finlandia y Noruega hablando en voz baja.- ¡Danmark! ¡Uarg!-gritó, saltando al camastro del niño rubio como si fuera un berserker furioso.

Dinamarca soltó un chillido, despertándose de golpe y pegándose un trastazo en la nuca con el cabecero del camastro.- ¡Que bestia eres, Sverige! ¡Me has hecho daño! ¡Se lo voy a decir a papá y te vas a enterar!

─ ¡Ja! ¡Eres un chivato llorón! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada, te has dado tú sólo!-Suecia soltó una risotada, señalando con su dedo regordete y burlón al otro.- ¿Ves cómo eres un torpe?

─ ¡Déjame en paz, idiota! ¡Te voy a sacar los ojos! ¡Ven aquí!-rugió, saltando del catre y persiguiendo a un muy listo Suecia, que se había dado a la fuga en cuanto el danés se hubo incorporado del suelo. Los dos formaron una tromba en la puerta de la estancia y tardaron poco en localizar la puerta de la cabaña y salir a revolcarse en la nieve como salvajes, dándose de puñetazos.

─Papá se va a enfadar un montón con ellos.-opinó Finlandia, desperezándose y desenredándose la ropa de dormir de las piernas.- ¿Sabes al final a dónde vamos?

─Ya se ha enfadado.-afirmó, con cierto regocijo, el noruego al escuchar el vozarrón de Escandinavia pegarles cuatro gritos a sus hijos mayores. Lukas elaboró una sutil y satisfecha sonrisa al escuchar el lagrimeo de Mathias, cogiendo de la mano a Tino y rebotando en la cama para bajarse. Pasaron los dos al salón, sirviendo un par de cuencos de leche con migas de pan alrededor de la chimenea de piedra y hurtando discretamente, sin que el finlandés mirara, un sorbito de la bota de hidromiel rebajada que su padre solía reservar para que Dinamarca o Suecia se cayeran redondos y que no dieran por saco en la noche; el niñito rubio había desarrollado cierto gusto por el sabor dulce del alcohol.

─ ¡Lukas!-Noruega respingó en su sitio, soltó a bota como si quemara y le dio un vistazo cauteloso a la puerta aún cerrada. Tino dejó caer una risita maliciosa al verle tan sorprendido y él le fulminó, alejándose prudentemente del recipiente.- ¿Te has levantado ya de la cama? ¡Cuida que no se quemen las salchichas!

─ Sí, Padre.- miró con molestia a su hermano-Cállate ya, no hace gracia.-le exigió, ignorando los llantos de Dinamarca y los avisos de ello de Suecia.

─Algún día te va a pillar y que Thor te asista.-le advirtió el finés con deleite, sorbiendo golosamente de su bol.- ¿Crees que le esté cayendo alguna bronca a Ruotsi? Espero que sí, que llore. Se lo merece después de matar a mi conejo, me costó un montón atraparlo.

─Deja ya a Sverige. El que está llorando es Danmark. Y es bastante divertido. .-sonrió de nuevo.-Además, si no lo mataba él, lo iba a hacer yo. ¿Qué más te da? El bicho habría acabado estirando la pata de una manera o de otra.

─Lo cacé para que pudiéramos ponerle la cabeza en las sábanas a Tanska, tonto, y empaparle el colchón del catre en sangre. Se habría muerto del susto a la mañana siguiente.-protestó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.- Pero por culpa de Ruotsi, ni conejo ni nada.

Noruega chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, y bebió de un trago su desayuno, le dio otra chupada a la cantimplora paterna a la velocidad del rayo y preparó a toda prisa un trío de vasijas con leche y tres generosos pedazos de queso frío y duro para el resto de nórdicos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y pasaron corriendo los dos primogénitos a sentarse obedientemente frente a la chimenea con sus cuencos, bajo la mirada severa de Escandinavia, que cogió el suyo propio y lo acabó de un viaje, junto con el queso y las salchichas ardientes. Se limpió la boca con el brazo y antes de poder levantarse del suelo para preparar el carro ya tenía a Finlandia acomodado en su regazo, mirándole con sus grandes, inocentones y traidores ojazos marrones. Ya se la había jugado muchas veces, ese y el otro bichejo rubio al que aún no se le caían los dientes, Noruega. Eran los dos un par de monstruos de cara bonita y piel de cordero. Algo quería ese engendro rubio.

Tino le sonrió a su padre encantadoramente con todos sus dientecillos de leche, inflando los cachetes.- Papi.-le llamó con su vocecita casi de niña. Escandinavia rodó los ojos, ya previendo la catástrofe.

─Dime.-permitió con miedo, ignorando la nueva disputa en la que se habían metido sus dos primogénitos y agradeciendo que Lukas los hubiera separado a base de golpe de leño antes de le la cosa llegara a más. Bendito fuera ese niño demoníaco.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

Inmediatamente, el barullo de voces infantiles se detuvo, y Escandinavia se encontró bajo el intenso escrutinio de tres pares de ojos azules además de los castaños del benjamín de la familia.

─A ver a una amiga de papá, Tino.-el crío no se lo tragó del todo y sus hermanos tampoco, como bien indicaron sus miradas indignadas.- ¿Os acordáis de la historia de nuestra creación, la que suelo contaros por las noches cuando tú-señaló a Dinamarca- y tú- señaló a Suecia- dais por saco lo que no está en los escritos?

─ ¿Es otra Antigua como tú?- inquirió Lukas, apartando a Mathias de una patada para que no se montara sobre Berwald. Escandinavia asintió, algo conforme de que le hubiera salido un hijo no tan borrego como los mayores ni tan flacucho como el pequeño.- ¿Y por qué no viene ella a casa? Llevamos ya casi dos semanas de viaje. ¿Queda mucho?

─En cuanto recojamos lo que seguro que habéis tirado y nos pongamos en marcha con la carreta, llegaremos a mediodía. Os aseguro que nos van a tener un caldo de pollo calentito preparado y podremos descansar.

Un par de azotes no muy fuertes en el culo de los niños y un rato más tarde, Escandinavia estaba tapado con pieles hasta las cejas, igual que sus hijos, y dirigiendo el carro hacia el Este.

.

Kiev se desperezó, recogió los huevos de sus gallinas ponedoras, barrió la nieve de la entrada de su casa y despertó a sus hijos cuando el sol ya estaba alto. Mandó a Ucrania a limpiar la casa mientras ella cocinaba el desayuno y a Iván y a Natasha a por ramas para el fuego y a alimentar a los pollos, porque la última vez que la niña fue sola, el gallo se le lanzó a los ojos y tuvieron que retorcerle el pescuezo.

Kiev redescubrió a sus hijos los liantes cuando al grito de 'el desayuno', el portón de madera pesada de su casa rebotó contra la pared y, antes de cerrarse, ya estaban los tres devorando las chirivías, la cebolla y el pan.

─ Ukraina, luego acompaña a tu hermano a alimentar a los cerdos.-le impuso la mujer.- Natya y yo vamos a empezar a tejer los calzones de verano, estáis ya muy grandes para vuestra edad.

─ ¿Eh?-protestó Iván, con la apariencia de unos cinco años largos, sacándose el pan de la boca.- ¡Pero los cerdos me dan miedo!

Y con razón se quejaba el crío, puesto que eran unas bestias de ciento veinte kilos la de menos, negras y malolientes, que gruñían a todo el que se acercara.

─Me da igual, Rossiya.-le regañó su madre.- Tienes que aprender a ser un hombre, y es deber de los hombres encargarse de los animales más grandes. Tu hermana lleva haciendo eso desde que tenía tu edad, ya es hora de que empieces tú. Además, hoy tenemos invitados, que se van a quedar por largo tiempo, y no veo mejor manera de recibirles haciéndoles ver que mi hijo es una persona valiente y responsable.

─ ¿Yo puedo hacerlo?-preguntó Bielorrusia, que estaba comiendo en el regazo de Kiev, tirándole de la manga del vestido.- Quiero ayudar.

─ Claro que sí, mi vida. Tú y yo vamos a hacer ropa para nosotros y para los extranjeros.

─ ¿Son muchos? – dijo Yekaterina, limpiándole la boca a su hermano con un paño, puesto que se había pringado la boca con las chirivías.

─ Son mi amigo Skandinaviya y sus cuatro hijos, que vienen de las tierras del Noroeste. El más pequeño tiene tu edad, Vanya, y el mayor te saca unos pocos años a ti. -Le indicó a su primogénita.

─ ¿Es un guerrero? ¡Sus hijos son muy mayores!- se asombró Iván con la cucharada de cebolla casi en la boca, a lo que su madre le limpió de nuevo porque se le habían resbalado del cubierto al preguntar.

─Y muy fuertes, vienen de nuestro clima y han invadido y cuidado muchas tierras.-aseguró la eslava, viendo como su hijo se echaba a temblar.

─ ¡Yo no quiero que vengan! ¿Y si nos raptan? ¡Diles que se den la vuelta y se vayan a su casa!

Ucrania apretó los labios.- No vendrán a eso, ¿no? Sé que sois amigos, mamá, pero en cuanto nos vean, se le puede olvidar.- inquirió con la voz bailona, dejando de comer su desayuno.

Kiev soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a abrazar a sus niños, evitando por poco que Natasha saliera volando al tenerla ya enganchada a ella. Menos mal que la bielorrusa ya estaba acostumbrada a colgarse de su madre como un mono, fruto de la experiencia de innumerables caídas.- ¿Pero cómo sois así de desconfiados? Skandinaviya viene como yo fui antes de que vosotros nacierais, es una tradición entre nosotros, ¡nadie va a robarse a nadie!

─ ¿Segura? – dijo esa vez Bielorrusia, haciendo un puchero.

─ ¡Bueno! ¿Os he mentido yo alguna vez?

─ Dijiste que si dejábamos al gallo tranquilo por las noches, cantaría al amanecer siguiente, y no cantó.

─ Pero porque se murió de frío.-se justificó.

─ Dijiste que nos comprarías un burrito el invierno pasado.

─Se helaron los caminos y no pudimos ir al pueblo, ¡lo visteis!-apeló de nuevo.

─ Dijiste que nos ibas a traer pizarra y piedras blancas para dibujar.

─ Y que construirías una nueva pala para quitar la nieve.

─ Y que tendríamos un cachorro para las ovejas.

─Y que las cerdas criarían tanto que tendríamos que hacer otro corral para los lechones.

─Y que el sabor de la leche de cabra era igual que el de la de la vaca.

─ ¡Basta, basta! ¡Lo he entendido! Cuando os ofrezco una mano, queréis el brazo entero, menudas las bestias que he criado. Seguro que sois listos y convencéis a mi amigo de que haga todo eso por nosotros, ¿verdad? Sobre todo tú, bribón-Le frotó la cabeza a Rusia.-, que tienes una habilidad terrible para escaquearte de las tareas.

─ ¿Eso significa que no tengo que alimentar a los cerdos?-consultó él con esperanzas y una gran sonrisa de dientes de leche.

─ De eso nada. Tú no te libras de mí, cariño. Pero Skandinaviya es más inocentón y puedo asegurar que podréis manipularle sin problemas, porque sus hijos cumplen con las labores a rajatabla y él es igual.

'Ay, quién te oiga, mamá', pensó para sí Ucrania, tirando de la mano de Rusia para ir a por el cubo de sobras y alimentar a la piara. La madre y la benjamina recogieron los restos del desayuno; más bien, Bielorrusia correteó de un lado a otro con el mismo plato en las manos porque no llegaba a dejarlo en la pila mientras Kiev organizaba y lavaba la vajilla.

─Pero me dan miedo los cerdos.-lloriqueó de nuevo el ruso, jalando de la mano de Katya para llamar su atención.- Yo no quiero hacerlo, ¿y si me comen?

─No van a comerte, Vanya.- le consoló, cogiendo una capa gruesa de lana y atándosela al cuello, colgándose la suya propia. Le arregló los bordes del cuello y le mandó sostener el cubo con el forraje mientras ella abría la puerta.- Pero mamá tiene razón, ¿o no?-el niño asintió a regañadientes, avanzando tambaleante bajo el peso del barreño.- Todos queremos que te hagas grande y fuerte.

─Vale.- musitó no muy convencido.- Pero tú me aúpas por encima de la valla, porque si entro seguro que me pisan.

─Ya veremos, según como de agitados estén hoy.-condicionó ella.

.

─ ¿Niñas? ¡Ugh! ¡Yo no quiero estar con niñas!-protestó Dinamarca al enterarse de las hijas de Kiev.

Suecia asintió, muy convencido. –Son flojas y no les gusta jugar a las luchas ni con las espadas, sino con muñecas y animalitos. ¡Los animalitos se comen, no se juega con ellos!

─ ¡Y siempre lloran!-puntualizó Mathias de nuevo, subiéndose al hombro de su padre y siendo bajado de nuevo con un empujón.

─No eres quién para decir eso, hijo.-se burló el nórdico.- Anda, estaos quietos atrás en el carro y no arméis tanto jaleo, por si os caéis.- No habrá esa suerte.- A vuestros hermanos no les importa.

─Pero porque son pequeños y tontos.

─Como las niñas.

Noruega le pegó un codazo a Dinamarca y este acabó de culo en el suelo, haciendo pucheros. Finlandia se propuso lo mismo con Berwald, pero el sueco ya estaba advertido y no había por donde golpearle; de igual modo, el dicho 'chiquito pero matón' es justificado, porque Tino terminó por colársela haciendo una finta y lanzándole una bota de repuesto guardada en un zurrón, así que el primogénito se cruzó de brazos y quedó enfadado para el resto del día con el finés, como si no se llevaran ya lo suficientemente bien.

─Pues me da igual lo que opinéis.-sentenció el padre, satisfecho con las mañas de sus hijos pequeños.- A vosotros dos lo que os hace falta son precisamente niñas, que os comportáis como cabestros asilvestrados. Ya es hora de que os inculquen educación.

─ ¡Yo no necesito de eso!-aseveró Mathias.- ¡Dame tu hacha, papá, y déjame en el bosque! ¡Soy todo un macho vikingo y no me pasará nada!

─ ¡Pues yo quiero el espadón!-eligió Suecia.- ¡Voy a matar a todos los espíritus que vengan a comerme! ¡Yo soy un vikingo!

─ ¡Yo soy más vikingo que tú!

─ ¡Sí, claro!-se burló el pequeño nórdico.- ¡Pero si el otro día viste una cabra en el bosque y saliste corriendo!

─ ¡Sverige!-chilló Dinamarca con un lloriqueo- ¡Me prometiste que no lo dirías!

Finlandia le pasó la otra bota a Noruega y este le propinó dos generosos trastazos en la nuca a cada supuesto guerrero. Dinamarca definitivamente acabó por llorar y Suecia, bravucón, se abalanzó sobre Lukas con los puños por delante, pero un grito de su padre le hizo quedarse quieto a mitad de camino, fulminando a sus hermanos y refunfuñando.

Escandinavia, ya algo harto de sus hijos, se encontró a la orilla del camino, por pura casualidad oportunista, seamos sinceras, a Ucrania y Rusia, que volvían del corral de los cerdos con el cubo vacío y el crío medio llorando.

─ ¡Niña!-la llamó, sin tener idea de quién era. Ucrania volteó, pegando un brinco del susto. Rusia tembló más todavía, pillado por sorpresa.- ¿Sabes en que parte del camino se encuentra la granja más cercana? Estoy buscando una familia de una mujer y dos hijas y un hijo pequeños.

─ ¿Es usted Skandynaviya?-le preguntó, ni corta ni perezosa, ocultando a su hermano detrás de ella.

Escandinavia frunció el ceño, disgustado con que no le dijeran lo que quería a la primera. Dirigió discretamente los dedos hacia el mango de su espadón, situado junto a su cadera.- ¿Quién eres?

─He preguntado yo primero.-se impuso ella con la voz asustada, habiendo visto de reojo el movimiento de mano y el tamaño descomunal del arma.- No le diré nada si no responde.

─No hablas la lengua de Kiev.-siseó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño y clavando sus ojos negros en el cuerpecito delgado de la niña.- ¿Qué haces por sus tierras?

Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega y Finlandia asomaron sus naricillas sonrosadas por el frío al borde del carro, espiando a ver que se cocía fuera de su refugio de mantas y pieles.

─ ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!-exigió Rusia con su vocecita infantil y chillona, cruzando sus brazos regordetes frente al pecho.- ¡Vete a tu casa, extranjero! ¡Déjanos en paz!

Escandinavia respingó, sin esperarse ese arranque de un niño lloroso; la experiencia con sus hijos le dictaba que cuando alguno moqueaba, al decirle cualquier cosa, lloraba aún más. Rusia, con las mejillas húmedas y heladas por las lágrimas antes derramadas, le estaba plantando cara como un toro. Le resultó gratificante. Y media fracción de segundo más tarde descubrió que ese muchachito sí que hablaba el idioma de Kiev, así que Escandinavia hizo dos más dos y se quedó contento.

─ Pero si sois sus hijos.-obvió, desfrunciendo el ceño y torciendo los morros.- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-amonestó a Katya.

─Mi madre dice que no nos vas a robar, pero yo no me fío de ti. Tienes cara de malo.-protestó Iván en su lugar, señalándole con el dedo embutido en su diminuto mitón de pellejo.- Quiero que te vayas de aquí, ¡deja en paz a mi hermana, te lo he dicho antes!

A Escandinavia le faltó soltar la carcajada. Señaló hacia el carro, soltando definitivamente el hacha y retomando las riendas de los caballos.- Móntate ahí atrás con mis hijos, pequeño berserker, te prometo que no le haré nada a tu hermana. Y tú, jovencita, ven aquí.-señaló el asiento al lado del suyo.- Indícame dónde diantres está la casa de tu madre y os acercaré; nosotros llevamos un rato dando vueltas por esta porquería de bosque.

─ ¿Es usted Skandynaviya de verdad?-preguntó de nuevo Ucrania, no del todo convencida.

─ ¿Pues no te acabo de demostrar que sí? Sube, que se me están congelando los dedos de los pies y me gusta la cantidad que tengo ahora.

.

─No te quedabas a gusto colonizando pedazos de hielo, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora asustas a mis niños también? Sigues siendo un niño bruto y grande, Skandinaviya.-amonestó Kiev al nórdico después de que Ucrania y Rusia, nada más ver su casa, saltaran del carro y corrieran a esconderse en el abrazo y tras las faldas de su madre.

─ Ha sido cosa de la fierecilla esa, Kiev.-se justificó señalando a Rusia.- De no ser por él, habría acabado rebanándole el cuello a tu hija mayor.- Escandinavia, el fino, señoras y señores, ganándose la confianza de la gente desde el año 200.- No me mires así, mujer, ella no me quería decir dónde estaba tu casa, no me quedó más remedio que amenazarla.

─No me gusta que apuntes a mis hijos con tus armas, Leif.

─Bien, a mí no me gusta que tus hijos me vean cara de tonto, Svetlana.-le replicó en el mismo tono.-Sve, Dan, coged a vuestros hermanos y sacadlos a jugar a la nieve; id reconociendo el terreno pero no les perdáis de vista.-les indicó antes de volverse a la Antigua.- ¿Tengo permiso para cazar a tus animales?

─Ah, ¿también quieres infartarlos del susto a ellos?-chistó la mujer con voz socarrona.- Vas a vivir aquí por años, si no me equivoco, qué mejor que por lo menos aportes carne a la mesa. Natalenka.-llamó.- Sal a jugar con los hijos de Skandinaviya y dile a Iván que acompañe a los dos mayores para que no se pierdan. A saber lo hábiles que son con la orientación en el Norte.

─ ¡Mis hijos son el Norte!-se ofuscó Escandinavia, dando un puñetazo contra la mesa.- ¡Basta de burlarte de burlarse de mí, mujer, o descubrirás las consecuencias!

Svetlana solo acertó a partirse de risa, por lo menos con la boca tapada para que a Escandinavia no le diera ese jamacuco que amenazaba desde hace un rato. El hombre rubio se mosqueó aún más, cruzándose de brazos muy airadamente y resoplando por la nariz como un buey. A Kiev casi le da un ataque.

─Está bien, Gran Vikingo señor del Noroeste, ¿quieres algo de beber? Aún es pronto para la comida y vas a tener que adaptarte a nuestros horarios.

─Yo me adapto a lo que sea, bien que lo sabes. Y mis hijos son otros muros de hielo, así que no les ofrezcas nada, aguantarán como hombres hasta que toque el almuerzo.-aseguró, inflando pecho, muy orgulloso. Kiev hasta se preocupó por la salud de los pequeños nórdicos, con un padre así de bestia.

─Lo que tú digas, Leif. Si se mueren de hambre, la culpa es tuya. Voy a ver mis cabras, tú échales un ojo a los niños, no sea que se hayan asesinado ya entre ellos.-le pidió, levantándose de la mesa.

Cuando Escandinavia salió a otear el panorama, los únicos que estaban al quicio de la muerte eran esos dos bastardos de Suecia y Dinamarca, que se habían agarrado a golpes por culpa de una bola de nieve con dirección fallida y aún no se soltaban. Les pegó dos voces y a regañadientes se separaron, el danés presumiendo de que había ganado él y Berwald cada vez más cabreado, porque ese día no dejaban de lloverle o broncas o golpes, estaba el crío a punto de morder a alguien.

─ Tú no has venido a ser nuestro nuevo padre, ¿verdad?-le dijo una vocecita aguda y enfadada tirándole de las calzas.- No te voy a dejar. A mi hermano no le gustas.

Escandinavia se preguntó qué problema tenían con él las mujeres eslavas que le odiaban todas, desde la madre hasta la hija pequeña. Cogió a Bielorrusia con sus grandes manos, manteniéndola alejada de su cuerpo cuanto daban sus brazos; no era un gran experto en el arte de las niñas. Bielorrusia puso cara de susto al principio, y luego frunció aún más el ceño si se podía.-Vamos a ver, bonita, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

─Bájame al suelo, estúpido. No me toques. Tú no me gustas. ¡Bájame al suelo!-repitió más alto, dando una patada en el aire que casi le atina en la mandíbula al pobre nórdico.- ¡Que me sueltes!

─ ¡Svetlana!- gritó casi con pánico en dirección a los corrales de las cabras.- ¡Tus hijas están locas!

─ ¿Qué?- gritó la otra en respuesta, sin haberle oído bien. Escandinavia se lo repitió, apanicado con los movimientos de pez fuera del agua que estaba haciendo la cría en sus manos.- ¡No te entiendo, hombre!

─ ¡Que me odian!-chilló.

─ ¡Pues bien listas que son mis hijas, entonces!-respondió ella con pitorreo. -¡Deja a la niña tranquila, Leif!-le regañó, volviendo a lo suyo.

Escandinavia miró a Bielorrusia como si esta intentara morderle, que de hecho lo estaba. Ella le sacó la lengua, enfadada. A Leif le quedó claro que las eslavas estaban todas como una regadera.

─ ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre ya?

─ ¿Me vas a soltar ya?-le replicó con molestia la cría.

Escandinavia se quedó a cuadros.- ¡Sveta!-gritó de nuevo al establo.

─ ¡Por amor a Odín, Leif! ¡Se llama Natasha y no le gustas ni un pelo! ¡Deja a mi niña antes de que vaya a darte una paliza!

Escandinavia se colgó a la benjamina bajo el brazo como un saco de patatas y la soltó donde jugaban Noruega y Finlandia con la nieve.

─Chicos, esta es Natasha. Sed buenos con ella, está como un cencerro.-le explicó muy resueltamente. Al darse la vuelta y alejarse un par de pasos, una bola de nieve le acertó en la nuca con una puntería certera y escalofriante.

.

**Primer capítulo de la precuela de '**_**Lo peor' **_**(publicada hace unas horas) y de '**_**Leyendas del Norte' **_**(bastante más antigua). ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**He querido ambientarlo en alguna época donde todos era críos toca-cojones, como bien podéis ver con Suecia y Dinamarca, y donde el Rusia de Himayura aflora un poco más en mí. **

**¿Las personalidades, diréis?**** Basta de sustos. Están basadas en **_**'Leyendas del Norte'**_**, si alguien se lo está leyendo, le quedará constancia, porque me parece una ridiculez que, siendo Suecia un vikingo hecho y derecho (es el de la personalidad cambiada que más impacta, digo yo), no va a ir por ahí calladito como un muerto y mirando a todos asesinamente (vale, eso sí). Lo de su odio con Finlandia también se explica en **_**'Leyendas del Norte'**_**, en este fic se van a llevar todos como perros y gatos, que para eso están asilvestrados y son los hijos de un vikingo hecho y derecho.**

**¿Qué pasa con Kiev?**** Bien, Himayura necesita mujeres, y como yo ya tengo unos cuantos OC's de Hetalia que son tíos (sólo hay una niña entre ellos), pues ya iba siendo hora. La quería un poco desequilibrada, y así me ha quedado. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, lo siento, hay que pulirla un poquito.**

**¿Y la personalidad de Ucrania?**** ¡Wow, ha sido una tirada a la yugular! Sí, vale, es que no me la imagino en una época de sangre y vísceras como esa siendo una delicada florecilla de campo. Y admitamos que la Ucrania de Himayura siempre está llorando. Si hubiera sido así en mi fic, con lo bestiajos que son mis nórdicos, no habría pasado viva el primer capítulo sin que le faltara algún chacho.**

**¿Y Finlandia?**** ¡Bien, esa ha ido a la femoral! Alguien quiere llevarse una patada… NO soporto la personalidad de Finlandia tal y como todos la conocemos. ¡Por favor, se supone que eres un tío! ¡No te estoy pidiendo que eructes y te tires pedos en cada esquina, pero compórtate! ¡Pareces una mariposa empapada en miel y purpurina! Yo, en mi infinita gloria y sabiduría, he decidido que quiero un Finlandia más macho-pecho-peludo y no una niña vestida de rosa; ahora realmente se muestra como si hubiera tenido una época de destripar conejos y ponerse sus intestinos de collar. ¿Qué si es un 2P? Me la suda totalmente, voy a montar una campaña para que 2P!Finlanda se convierta en el original. ¡Queremos una nación, no un bebé llorón! ¿Y tú peleaste en la WWII? ¡Sí, claro!**

_**Esta historia también es para disculparme con Rusia por ser una bruja con él en TODAS mis historias.**_

**Si alguien tiene alguna duda, botón de review.**

**Si alguien quiere comentar algo, botón de review.**

**Si alguien quiere hacer una crítica (siempre constructiva), botón de review.**

──**PD: Que nadie se ofenda por mis horribles pero muy personales opiniones sobre los personajes de Himayura, son siempre mencionados desde el respeto, aunque me exalte un poco.**

──**PD 2: ¿Os habéis fijado que he puesto el disclamer en la PD (1) y nadie se ha dado cuenta? Soy la caña de España XD**

**¡Chau!**

* * *

**Esto está dedicado con todo el amour de mi alma a mi Jelen, porque soy una persona horrible y me olvidé de su cumleaños. Sorry mucho, Jelen de mi vida. (Pero, titi, tú también te olvidaste del mío, así que aquí somos dos zorras en vez de una. Cállate la boca, guapa)**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-**

Finlandia le pasó otra bola de nieve recién hecha a Natasha, muy amablemente con su sonrisa de trasto, indicándole que se la arrojara a Suecia. Ella le miró como si el crío fuera tonto, y eso que le sacaba ya unos años, dejando que cayera contra el suelo y sacándole la lengua con el ceño fruncido.

Primero se quedó a cuadros, y luego Tino comenzó a lagrimear, haciendo pucheros.

─ ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- chilló, ofendido. Miró a Noruega con el gesto un poco más desconsolado.- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Qué le pasa?

─ Es una niña.-simplificó Noruega, haciendo otra bola de nieve y dejándola junto con las otras tres que ya tenía montadas muy primorosamente, sin molestarse en intentar entenderlo.

Bielorrusia dio un golpe en la nieve, mirando mal al noruego. Le señaló con su dedito blanco.- Tú eres tonto.

─Tú has molestado a mi hermano.-se justificó él, arqueando el ceño hacia abajo en dirección a la niña.-Si vuelves a meterte con él, no me va a importar que seas una chica.

─Tu padre es tonto también, como vosotros. Idos a vuestra casa y no volváis más, no me caéis bien ni a mí, ni a mi hermano.

─A mí tu hermano me da igual.- bufó él, como si Bielorrusia no entendiera conceptos tan básicos.- Es pequeño y llorón, como Danmark. Él no me cae bien tampoco.

─Y mi padre tiene razón-agregó Finlandia-, tú estás loca de remate.

─ No me gusta que estéis por aquí. No vais a ser mis amigos.

Noruega sacó la lengua con cara de asco, idéntico al gesto que hizo el finés.- ¡Puaj! ¡Yo no quiero ser amigo de una niña!

─ ¡Vete a tu casa a por tu muñeca, tonta!-le espetó Tino, apretando los ojos.

Natasha, en vez de ponerse triste como lo habría hecho cualquier otra persona normal, cogió dos puñados de nieve y se los metió en la boca a cada uno. Los nórdicos abrieron los ojos con cara de susto, quejándose con un chillido de lo fría que estaba; se levantaron y se metieron corriendo a la casa, dejando a Bielorrusia tirada en el jardín blanco con cara de satisfecha.

Ucrania salió de corral con un cubilete de leche en brazos para la comida, mirando a su hermana.

─ Natya, ¿qué haces ahí sentada? Vas a coger frío, entra en casa antes de que te pongas mala.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia Yekaterina.- Los hijos de ese hombre tonto se han intentado reír de mí, pero yo les he metido nieve en la boca.- explicó con esa sonrisa maligna que ya llevaba perfeccionando desde los cinco años.

Ucrania se apoyó el cubo en la cadera.- ¿Por qué se han reído?

─Yo les he dicho que se fueran a su casa y que no quiero ser su amiga, y que su padre es tonto.

Ucrania arqueó hacia abajo las cejas con gesto reprobatorio. –Eso no está bien, Natasha. Así ellos no van a querer ser tus amigos.

─Yo no quiero que lo sean, son tontos y brutos. Como los animales.

─Pero necesitas amigos, Natya; ellos van a quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo y no vas a conseguir llevarte bien con los mayores.-aseguró, señalando con el pulgar a los dos zopencos que seguían rodando por la nieve.- Y son casi de tu edad. Vanenka va a estar muy ocupado ayudando a mamá y a su padre, y yendo con esos niños de caza.-Ucrania la levantó del suelo tirándola de la mano.- Anda, entra en casa y ponte a jugar con ellos a lo que sea.

Natasha se limpió la nieve del vestido y fue andando enfurruñada, cogida de la mano de Katya y pateado el camino. En el salón, Noruega y Finlandia jugaban a los osos y los lobos de batalla campal con figuras de madera tallada, haciendo gritos de fieras y gruñidos. En cierto momento, Tino le dio un golpetazo en los dedos a Lukas con el oso, a lo que el niño soltó un grito y se levantó, indignado, para sentarse en el regazo de su padre y quejarse como el mocoso de seis años que era.

─Tino…- advirtió el hombre.-Deja de ser tan bestia, hijo.

─Pero no ha sido aposta.-se disculpó a regañadientes, recibiendo una mirada soberbia y adolorida de su hermano.

─Ya te he dicho que están asilvestrados, necesitan a tus hijas más que nunca.-aseveró Escandinavia para Kiev, bebiendo de su jarra de hidromiel.

─Pues diles que salgan fuera a jugar con ellas, aquí encerrados no hacen nada.-Replicó Svetlana, molesta de que tratara a sus niñas como objetos.- Y salte tú también, salvaje del norte, a ver si tus mayores no se han sacado los dientes el uno al otro.

─Aquí la única salvaje eres tú, mala mujer. Sírveme otra.-le indicó, tendiéndole la jarra vacía.

─ ¿Te duelen las piernas o algo?

─No, claro que no.-se extrañó.

─Pues levántate tú a servirte, no soy tu esclava.-bufó la eslava, irguiéndose para limpiarle un churrete de suciedad a Katerina de la mejilla y comerse a besos a Bielorrusia. La pequeña pataleó un poco, y Kiev se rio un rato mientras ella se quejaba.-Anda, si vas a volver a salir fuera, ponte la capa y los mitones, que vas a acabar enferma.

─Pero me molesta llevarlos.-protestó.

─Más te va a molestar estar tres días sin moverte de la cama como te constipes. Cógelos y diles a tu hermano y a los hijos de Skandinaviya que entren, que ya está la comida.

Tres segundos y medio más tarde, una vorágine de trogloditas hambrientos, y mira que Svetlana se lo advirtió a Leif, que los críos tendrían hambre, estaba apalancada en el mesón de madera del salón. Helos ahí, rascando en el fondo del plato de madera para ver si sacaban algo más de comer; y, sorprendentemente, sus propios hijos, que habían desayunado como desesperados esa misma mañana, eran parte del grupo. Tuvo la mujer que darles su plato y el de Escandinavia, bajo protestas del vikingo, para que siguieran alimentándose mientras ella preparaba otra cosa con lo que hubiera por la cocina.

─Que iban a aguantar, decías.-le amonestó.- A esto han estado tus hijos de comerse los unos a los otros.

─Pues que carambas quieres que te diga, ¡si esta mañana han desayunado todos como cerdos!

Automáticamente los cuatro criajos levantaron la vista de la vajilla y Escandinavia sintió el miedo y el acojone a partes iguales reptarle por la garganta, sobre todo al ver los restos de criadillas de cordero resbalarse entre los dientes y los dedos de Suecia, que tenía puesta una cara de loco preocupante.

─Yo quiero más.-soltó Finlandia, tendiéndole su plato a la mujer.- Papá no cocina nada bien, me gusta esta comida.

─Hijo, eres un traidor.

A falta de tiempo, Iván fue mandado junto con Dinamarca, Suecia y Escandinavia, a revisar los alrededores del bosque y sus inmediaciones, bajo la promesa del padre nórdico de enseñarle los principios de la caza.

─ ¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-preguntó Lukas a Svetlana. La mujer le guiñó el ojo y señaló a su hija.

─ ¿Te llevas bien con mi niña?

Noruega la miró como si ella estuviera cometiendo una falta terrible hacia él.- Ella se porta mal conmigo y con mi hermano.

─ Quizás si la acompañáis a coger un conejo, que le gustan mucho, empiece a trataros mejor.

─Que vaya ella.-protestó Tino, mirándola de reojo jugar con su muñeca de trapo. Y siseó con rencor:- Me ha metido nieve en la boca.

─Es que es pequeña y el da miedo ir sola. Suele ir con Rossiya, pero él ahora está con vuestro padre.-Kiev rabió un poco con la torpeza social de Bielorrusia, sonriendo de manera algo forzosa y señalando con la cabeza a la niña.- ¿Por qué no vais con ella al prado? A lo mejor cogéis una liebre y podéis cuidarla entre los tres.

─ Papá no nos deja tener mascotas.-comentó Tino con voz ofuscada de nuevo. Lukas se encontraba en un silencio pensativo, mirando a la pequeña nación femenina fijamente y casi sin verla.- Dice que si tenemos, Ruotsi o Tanska van a comérsela por la noche y que si caga en la alfombra, tenemos que matarla nosotros.

─Vale, vamos a hacer un trato vosotros dos y yo.-negoció la Antigua, resistiéndose de rodar los ojos por la actitud horrible del nórdico.- Yo convenzo a Leif de que os deje tener mascota en mi casa y de que vais a ser responsables de ella y vosotros sois buenos con mi hija Natya, ¿vale?

─Yo quiero un conejo.- abogó Finlandia hacia Noruega, mirándole con sus gigantescos ojazos castaños y dejando en claro que por él no había queja.

─Yo quiero que ella no me moleste, ni se meta con mi padre, ni que diga que somos tontos. Yo puedo conseguir todos los gazapos que quiera cuando quiera, yo cazo mejor que nadie.-resolvió, con esa prepotencia que ya cargaba desde chiquitito, solo que mucho más dispuesto a demostrarla. Miró a Kiev con la cara más severa e imponente que puede poner un crío de seis años que no levanta un palmo del suelo.- Yo me portaré bien con ella si ella colabora.

Kiev ya no supo si partirse de risa y limpiarle la cara al niño de los restos de la comida o preocuparse de esa mirada inquisitoria que le estaba lanzando y que alguien de su edad no debería saber hacer.

Tino, sin esperar a que a la mujer se le pasase el atontamiento, se subió el cinto en la cadera y se encaminó dónde estaba Bielorrusia intentando no tropezarse con los cordones de las botas. Le dio un toquecito con la punta de una de ellas en la rodilla.

─Levántate.-le ordenó.- Mi hermano ha descubierto que te gustan los conejos y va a coger uno para ti.- explicó, tirándole de la mano para levantarla.

Bielorrusia tiró de regreso hacia abajo y Finlandia casi besó el suelo. Natasha permaneció sentada, disfrutando de su pequeño logro.- No quiero que tu hermano coja un conejo para mí, él no me cae bien.

─Eso no importa, él nunca hace nada por nadie salvo por mí, así que levantate y llévate bien con él o me voy a enfadar y voy a hacerte llorar.-amenazó con esa sonrisilla perversa que nadie sabe que tiene pero que es bastante impactante.- Tú eliges.

Natasha miró de reojo como Noruega tenía los ojos clavados en Kiev, en un absurdo duelo de miradas que el niño estaba ganando. Miró de nuevo como el rubio finés tenía esos ojos extraños incrustados fijamente en su entrecejo y no se sintió a gusto con ello; el chiquillo tenía un no sé qué estremecedor en el fondo de la pupila y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

─A mí tu hermano me importa un bledo.

─No lo estás entendiendo. Como no me hagas caso, voy a decírselo a tu madre o, peor, voy a ponerme a llorar-amenazó completamente serio.- ¿sabes lo que significa eso?-Bielorrusia negó, empezando a replantearse su decisión.-Significa que tu madre te va a regañar y que mi hermano va a enfadarse también. Y no quieres ver a mi hermano enfadado, te lo aseguro.

Justo fue ese el momento, en el que Bielorrusia iba a ladrarle a Finlandia cuatro cosas contundentes y bien dichas, que eligió el diminuto noruego implicado para acercarse y reclamar a la rubia.

─Voy a buscarte un conejo para llevarme bien contigo.-le soltó de golpe, sin consideración para con lo que pudiera pensar ella, dándolo por sentado y mirándola desde su altura despreciable.-Pero no sé dónde se cazan en este sitio y tú vas a ayudarme a encontrarlos.-ese era otro hecho que no estaba en voluntad de ella cambiar. Tino asintió para Lukas, con cierta mirada de suficiencia hacia la niña.

Bielorrusia se encogió de hombros y se levantó, yendo apaciblemente y algo resentida a buscar sus mitones y su capota para no congelarse. Noruega y Finlandia ya tenían la puerta abierta, dispuestos a salir a la nieve a pelo, sin abrigo ni nada.

─Hace frío.-comentó ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara para colocarse la bufanda de pellejo.

─En nuestra casa hace más frío.

─Hemos viajado mucho tiempo, vivís muy en el Sur.

Bielorrusia parpadeó, incrédula de que ella estuviera congelándose en vida aún dentro de casa y ellos parecieran tan conformes con la temperatura exterior; sí, vale, sus ropas eran más prietas y gruesas, y apostaba que llevaban varias capas, pero nada más. Se fijó en que sus botas estaban hechas de piel de reno, gorda, peluda y calentita.

─Tenéis zapatos extraños.-dejó caer, comenzando a caminar a la par que los hermano nórdicos y guiándoles por un sendero oculto entre la nieve.

─Las suelas son de piel de castor.-Finlandia tuvo la deferencia de explicarle, porque Lukas estaba girando la cabeza de lado a lado, tanto para aprenderse el camino como para buscar la sombra de huellas de animales entre la nieve.- Son para no resbalarse en el hielo en la época de Sol de medianoche, porque hay una luz muy suave y no sabes qué es lo que pisas. Es muy peligroso.

Bielorrusia y Finlandia se hicieron la conversación, algo cruda y cortante, en lo que el otro niño rubio se quedaba quieto mirando árboles y matojos sin hojas, como una lechuza que ha encontrado su presa.

─Aquí hay conejos, a un par de metros tienen la madriguera.-informó unos diez minutos después.

─No, están a un par de kilómetros todavía.-corrigió Natasha, señalando al frente.

─ Están aquí.-insistió el micro-vikingo, señalando con el dedo lo que veía- ¿ves esas montañitas de la nieve de ahí? Han escarbado para buscar bayas de enebro enterradas, allí están las semillas. Hay varios pares de huellas, así que sólo hay dos, a esta hora deben estar en la madriguera, con la temperatura que hace. Nos han oído hace rato y estoy seguro de que se han escondido por allá.-le dijo, indicando hacia la derecha.- Con este clima, tienen que estar metidos en algún sitio calentito, como bajo un matorral muerto, con sus raíces.

El crío rebuscó un poco entre los zarzales despeluchados y soltó un grito, pegando un brinco y ladrándole órdenes a Finlandia en un lenguaje tan rápido y cerrado que Natasha no comprendió, pero que el otro niño sí, moviéndose corriendo a cortarle las salidas a dos rayones blancos que saltaban entre los montoncitos de nieve y salpicaban sus esquirlas frías a cada paso. Ella los vio gritarse el uno al otro durante varios minutos de trajín arriba y abajo, Tino cerrándoles el paso a los animales y Lukas trotando tras ellos y lanzándose al suelo, hasta que por fin, logró pesar a uno, muy a pesar de lo rotos que hubieron quedado sus calzones en la zona de las rodillas.

─ ¡Ja! ¡Ya está!-exclamó con victoria, enseñando orgulloso su trofeo, sosteniendo al animalito peludo y de pelaje pálido de las orejas.- ¡Es una liebre de las montañas!

Tino jadeó con una sonrisa cansada.- ¡Qué rápida era!

─ ¡Yo soy más rápido!-se envalentonó. Fue de una carrera donde Natya esperaba con los ojos como platos, en el linde del claro donde el mini-noruego les había hecho pararse.- Toma, pon las manos. Ahora es tuya, dice tu madre que si la queremos, tenemos que cuidarla entre los tres.-afirmó.- Pero como a ti te gustan más, tú tienes que ponerle el nombre, así que es tuya.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada, ni se ha movido!-protestó Finlandia con un pisotón en la nieve desparramada, incrédulo.- No es justo que se la des a ella.

─ Siempre que cazo un conejo para ti, acaba muerto. Ella lo quiere para tenerlo de mascota.-aclaró, como si el niño no hubiera estado delante cuando Kiev hizo el trato con ellos.- Además, es una liebre chica, así que se la doy a una chica; y sabes que papá no nos deja matar a los animales hembra, porque luego ya no hay más de esos si no se reproducen.

Tino se quedó muy serio, aceptando a pies juntillas la explicación porque Escandinavia les había metido en el coco desde muy pequeños que a los animales chica no se les hace daño porque no hay reproducción. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que quería decir esa palabra, pero sonaba tan complicada y tan seria que era mejor no meterse en esos asuntos de mayores tan peliagudos, era más sencillo dejarlos como estaban y acatar las normas.

─Vale.-aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros, dándose la vuelta para retomar el camino hacia la casa. Y, dos segundos más tarde, habiendo desaparecido medio instante tras otro matorral especialmente espeso, soltó un chillido y volvió corriendo como una ardilla asustada a esconderse detrás de su hermano.

Noruega, que estaba a punto de decirle a Bielorrusia que se dieran la vuelta y siguieran al finlandés de regreso a la casa, respingó como un tonto y casi se cayó al suelo del susto, fulminando a Tino con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por haber pegado tal salto humillante. Bielorrusia apretó al conejillo contra su pecho, sorprendida también y rabiando por ello.

─ ¿Qué haces?- espetó Lukas a su hermano, que le miraba con los ojos castaños enormes y las pupilas tremendamente dilatadas. El niño noruego empezó a inquietarse por la expresión de puro pánico y la palidez de la cara de su hermano.- ¿Finland?

─ He visto algo, Norja. Un monstruo, estoy seguro. ¡Me ha gruñido y perseguido! Te juro que quería comerme.

─ En este bosque no hay monstruos.- se burló Natasha, sacándole la lengua al niño rubio.- Yo nunca los he visto.

─ ¿Y has visto alguna vez a algún oso negro, eh? ¿Lo has visto? ¡Porque en mi casa los hay a montones y no siempre los ves, tonta!-berreó Finlandia, histérico, asomándose desde la túnica larga de lana de su cuasi-consanguíneo.

─ Pues es que no hay monstruos aquí.- insistió la otra con irracionalidad.- Si los hubiera, mi madre, mi hermana o mi hermano ya los habrían encontrado y matado a todos. Así que está claro que no hay.

Noruega fue a abrir la boca para rebatir lo recién dicho, porque Iván no le había parecido especialmente aguerrido y Katya tampoco, pero el crujido de la nieve unos metros más allá, por donde Tino aseguraba que había algún ente mágico de poder inconmensurable, le hizo guardar silencio y mandar callar a los otro dos chistando con severidad. Natya permaneció callada y miró con desagrado a Noruega, pero los ojos asustados de Finlandia le obligaron a prestar más atención al ambiente en general y, en particular, al rictus concentrado y los dedos agarrotados de las manos del noruego, que estaba en una total postura corporal de defensa.

─ Norja, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó bajito el niño finés. —No nos va a dar tiempo a llegar a la casa de Kiev incluso si corremos, ¿verdad?

─ Tengo la daga que me dio papá.-le cuchicheó sin mirarle, prestando total atención al entorno.- Vas a coger a Hviterussland y os vais a subir a un árbol, yo voy a ver qué es y ahora subo también.

─ ¡Te va a comer! –negó, tirando de su brazo en dirección a los tocones.

─ ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?- siseó, empujándole hacia la niña, con el ceño fruncidos y los dientes apretados.- No voy a dejar que esa cosa te coma a ti.

─ ¿Y qué le digo a papá, eh?- chilló, jalando de nuevo de su mano, con más fuerza.- ¿Qué te has muerto porque no he sabido defenderme? ¡Vamos!

─ ¡Hazme caso, Finland! ¡Te prometo que te voy a dar una paliza como no te vayas ahora mismo a esos árboles!-increpó, empujándole con más ímpetu que la vez anterior. Señaló a Bielorrusia y lanzó a su hermano a los pies de la niña.- Tú por lo menos eres lista, trepad a los árboles hasta que yo vuelva. Voy a ver qué es eso.

Bielorrusia apretó la mandíbula y asintió con intensidad, agarrando de la capucha de la pelliza peluda al crío y llevándole hasta la base de uno de los robles de ramas desnudas, obligándole a treparse a la madera a base de golpes. Y bien, quizá fueran niños, pero estaban criados en pleno campo, así que en menos de medio minutos ya estaban los dos apalancados en una rama gruesa, prietos entre sí y sin quitarle el ojo de encima al niño noruego, que tragó saliva, con las rodillas temblorosas.

Noruega respiró profundo, quemándose el pecho con el aire helado y sacó la larga daga paterna de la caña de sus botas, desenvainándola y sosteniéndola con ambas manos frente a sí. Avanzó a pasitos, escuchando la fina capa congelada de agua que solía formarse sobre la nieve tras un rato de exposición chasquearse y partirse bajo la suela de sus zapatos con inquietud. Ese sonido tan leve nadie hubiera podido advertirlo, pero a él le sonó tan fuerte como el rugido de una tormenta helada en su máximo apogeo y temió que le delatara en el mismo grado en el que podría haberlo hecho el sonido de un soplacuernos en la cima de una montaña. Un crujido nuevo, se produjo delante de él, y luego unos tantos más, algo más consecutivos y constantes. Giró la cabeza por acto reflejo, comprobando que, sí, había perdido de vista la localización de su hermano y de la hija de Kiev. Y, luego, una respiración agitada, nerviosa, le hizo saltar en su sitio, presionando el arma entre sus dedos y aguardando, con el corazón en un puño, a que el susodicho monstruo se decidiera a aparecer.

Dos tropezones y un gritito y, Rusia, cubierto de arañazos, con un raspón sangrante en su mejilla y una manga de su grueso y casi irrompible abrigo hecha jirones, cayó de bruces al suelo, moqueando y al borde de las lágrimas. Noruega tensó el cuerpo nada más verle, pero recuperó la respiración y bajó el arma, clavándole los ojos encima al niño que se había atrevido a meterle ese susto en el cuerpo. Iván lagrimeó un poco, limpiándose la nariz con la manga que no estaba rota y siseando por el dolor y el escozor que le provocó rozarse la herida de su moflete.

Lukas, reponiéndose más o menos del cuasi-ataque al corazón, se arrodilló a su vera y, con un puñado de nieve en la mano, se lo aplicó directamente en la herida sangrante.

Rusia se apartó y, obligado de nuevo por la otra mano del noruego, asentada firmemente en el dobladillo de su abrigo, sufrió la ira helada del agua en estado sólido contra su piel.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me quema!

─ La nieve y el frío adormecen la carne.- le explicó con impersonalidad, sosteniendo aún, a pesar de estar abrasándose él mismo la piel de la mano, el puñado de nieve. Guardó con disimulo la daga en su escondite, detallando con más calma el lamentable estado del pequeño niño eslavo.- ¿De dónde vienes? Mi padre te había mandado con mis hermanos a explorar el bosque, ¿dónde están ellos?

─ Se estaban peleando, con puñetazos y patadas y gritando…- se excusó, limpiándose de nuevo la nariz, con la voz temblorosa.- Tu padre les dio dos puñales y entonces no quise quedarme allí, ¡podían haberme hecho daño! ¿Has visto lo que me han hecho en la cara? ¡Me duele un montón! ¿Y si me cortaban un dedo?

─ Razonable.- se limitó a contestar, levantándole de la mano y haciéndole caminar de regreso a donde estaban sus respectivos hermanos. Rusia tropezó un par de veces con sus propios pies y se dejó guiar con pasividad, agradecido de que, aunque fuera un extranjero, este pareciera tener un mínimo dominio de la situación, porque llevaba ya un rato dando tumbos por la arboleda y estaba cansado y desorientado como el que más.- Vamos a buscar a mi hermano y a tu hermana y volvemos a tu casa. Tengo hambre.

─ Pero no podemos volver.-se lamentó bajito.- Si mi madre se entera de que he huido va a enfadarse un montón conmigo.

─ Eso ya no me importa.- replicó con sequedad, escuchando el chillido eufórico de pura felicidad que soltó de su garganta de infante Finlandia, bajando del árbol donde había estado a punto de matarse con Bielorrusia, a quien había descubierto que odiaba, y corriendo a los brazos de su hermano para estrujarle.- Suéltame, Fin.

─ Te dije que no te fueras.- insistió como si no hubiera dejado de haber una conversación entre ellos acerca de ir o no a enfrentarse al ser sobrenatural, con la voz bailona.- Pero no me has hecho caso. ¡Soy tu hermano pequeño! Se supone que tienes que hacerme caso.

Lukas le dio un afectuoso golpecito en la mejilla, exhibiendo su perfecta cara de palo, y apartando al finlandés para ayudar a la niña bielorrusa a bajar del árbol, porque Rusia no era lo suficientemente alto para hacerlo y Finlandia estaba demasiado preocupado en quejarse y protestar como para inmutarse por ello. Natasha apretaba a la liebre contra sí, sin decidirse a bajar por miedo a acabar contra el suelo de forma non grata y con altas posibilidades de ser dolorosa.

─ Pásame al conejo y luego salta.-le impuso Lukas.

Bielorrusia negó fervorosamente.- Voy a caerme.

─ Yo te cojo.

─Sí, claro. ¿No ibas a coger al conejo?

─ Pues te cojo a ti.- simplificó, alargando los brazos hacia arriba.- Salta ya, venga. Quiero irme ya de aquí.

─ Es que voy a caerme.-insistió de nuevo, notándosele a leguas la completa reticencia que tenía de bajar.- Ve y llama a mi madre. Vanya, llama a mamá.-le pidió a su hermano.

─ Estate quieto.-le ordenó a su vez Noruega, mirándole medio instante y sobrándole tiempo para fulminarle apropiadamente y mantener al niño quieto como una estatua de hielo.- Hviterussland, si no bajas, voy a subir yo. Y no te va a gustar que suba.

─He dicho que…

─ Me estoy enfadando.- cortó, empezando a adquirir cierta cara de agresividad y una postura corporal de intransigencia.- Baja ahora, yo voy a cogerte, te lo juro por Loki.

─ No sé quién es ese Loki y me da igual.- protestó ella, con el labio inferior temblando.- No quiero bajar, me voy a caer.

Noruega bajó los brazos.- Fin, ven y arrodíllate. Tú, Russland, también.- En cuanto tuvo a los dos niños a cuatro patas, uno junto al otro, se encaramó a sus espaldas y alcanzó a tocar el tobillo de la niña.- Venga, ahora no te caes, baja.

─Pero…

─Te doy tres opciones: Uno, bajas por tu propia voluntad, te cojo y nos vamos. Dos, agarro tu pie y tiro para bajarte a la fuerza y nos vamos. Tres, nos vamos y os quedáis tú y tu conejo aquí arriba, atrapados, hasta que alguien os encuentre.

Bielorrusia tragó saliva y abrazó a la liebre, que gimió con tono agudo. Ella miró la distancia del suelo y la cara de paciencia en descenso del niño nórdico y decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo.- Promete que vas a cogerme.

─ Que sí, te lo prometo por las Valkirias.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Norja, me empieza a doler la espalda.- se quejó Finlandia, a lo que Rusia confirmó con un sonidito adolorido acorde a la voz incómoda del crío junto a sí mismo.

─ Sí, baja de una vez.

Bielorrusia saltó, chillando, hacia abajo. Medio metro de descenso y sintió que la sostenían del abrigo con firmeza; Noruega la hizo bajar al suelo con un tirón de su mano y ella no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta haber confirmado la presencia de nieve bajo sus botas y un toquecito severo en su cachete helado. Noruega parpadeó, esperando alguna reacción de ella, como gritarle o permanecer en mutismo completo o algún insulto indignado. Bielorrusia sólo se prensó contra su mano y acarició con la barbilla la cabecita blanca de su conejo.

─ Quiero irme a casa.- pidió Rusia, tirando de la bufanda de Lukas. Tino sujetó la otra mano de su hermano y exigió irse también, haciéndoles avanzar a tirones. Un largo y cansado rato más tarde, estaban los cuatro en la cabaña de Kiev, sentados alrededor de la hoguera del salón con un tazón de leche hirviendo cada uno.

.O.O.O.

─ ¿Sé puede saber que os ha pasado?- chilló Kiev, con las manos hacia el cielo, al ver el desastre que eran los niños nórdicos que Escandinavia se había llevado, junto con su hijo, de caza. Había resuelto por qué su niño decidió volverse a su casa sin querer meterse en mayor problema, pero el estado de los dos vikingos de casi diez años era, por menos, terriblemente lamentable.

─ ¡Casi atrapamos a un ciervo!- presumió Dinamarca, pasándose le puño de su pelliza por la nariz.- ¡He estado a esto de poquito de cogerlo, de verdad! ¡Y Sve se ha subido a un árbol porque le daba miedo y le ha faltado poquísimo para caerse!

─ ¡Cállate, Danmark!- protestó Berwald, avergonzado por ser el mayor y haberse visto incapacitado a la hora de la verdad. Podía sentir la mirada oscura de su padre incrustarse en su nuca con rudeza y él creyó hacerse más pequeño.- ¡Al menos no era una cabra! ¡Y no es verdad que casi me caigo!

─ ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Sí que lo es!-se burló, ajeno completamente a la nada de confianza que le tenía a la madre eslava para contarle sus vivencias de berserker valiente de marcha por el campo. Escandinavia se derrumbó sobre un banco y suspiró, con media pernera izquierda de su calzón zurcido hecha trizas por obra de esos dos demonios rubios. Mathias se lanzó sobre su progenitor, olvidándose de su hermano mayor e ignorando cómo este iba a reunirse con Noruega y Finlandia alrededor del fuego.- ¡Papá, ¿a qué he estado bien?! ¿Mañana qué hacemos? ¿Salimos otra vez de caza?

Escandinavia apretó los labios y sonrió forzadamente a su hijo, lanzando una mirada de socorro a la madre eslava. Svetlana le regresó una maligna sonrisa torcida, instándole con un movimiento de cejas a contestar al niño hiperactivo.

─Ya veremos.

─ ¡Bien!

─ Pues nosotros hemos cogido un conejo y la madre de Valko-Venäjä nos va dejar quedárnoslo.- chinchó Finlandia al danés.

─ ¡Pfffff! ¡Ya te gustaría!- se burló entonces Suecia.- Papá no nos deja tener animales en casa.

─ Pues es que no es nuestra casa, es la de ellos.- corrigió Noruega a su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Me da igual.

─Lo que tú pienses no importa, tonto.-bufó de regreso el noruego.-Tú no mandas aquí.

─ Tú tampoco, estúpido.

─ ¡Deja a Norge, idiota!-exigió Dinamarca, dándole un empujón a su hermano, que fue devuelto con el doble de fuerza por parte del sueco y estrelló al pequeño berserker sobre Finlandia.

─ ¡Hala! ¿Y qué te he hecho yo ahora? ¡Déjame en paz, pedazo de burro!-exigió el niño, regresándole otro empellón que lo mandó lejos de sí, encima de Lukas.

─ ¡Finland!- protestó Dinamarca.

─ ¡Lárgate de aquí, pesado!- increpó Noruega a su vez, pasando a los golpes en serio y golpeando la espinilla de Dinamarca con un furioso puntapié, enfadado porque este le hubiera dado un manotazo en su torpe caída. Dinamarca soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor.- ¡He dicho que no tienes que defenderme! ¡Soy lo suficientemente mayor!

─ ¡Pero si eres un niñato!- se mofó Suecia.

─ ¡Repite eso!- le amenazó el niño, apartando a Mathias de su camino y encarándose con Berwald, quien le sacaba una buena cabeza de altura y un par de hombros de robustez.- Por lo menos yo hoy he cazado algo y no me he subido a ningún árbol temblando de miedo.

─ ¡Yo no estaba temblando!-vociferó el sueco con las mejillas coloradas de rabia, avanzando un paso furioso frente a su hermano para imponerse sobre él.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí!- agregó Dinamarca con mala leche y una sonrisa maligna, subiéndose a un taburete.- Parecías un pájaro en medio de una tormenta de nieve, ¡casi has llorado!

─ ¡Mentira cochina!- se enfadó Suecia, tirando a Dinamarca del lugar con un golpetazo. Mathias acabó en el suelo, estrellando su nuca contra la superficie de tierra fría con un grito adolorido y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, luciendo sus ojos azules extremadamente abiertos y lacrimosos y el labio temblón.- ¡Eres un mentiroso asqueroso, Danmark, y, como no te calles, voy a hacerte daño de verdad!

─ ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!-berreó, perdiendo lo valiente y aguerrido, y con un tono de inseguridad y casi miedo en la voz.- ¡Voy a decirle a papá que me has pegado!

─ ¡Eres un llorica y un chivato!- le gritó Berwald, saliendo de la casa de un portazo furibundo y haciendo temblar la estructura de madera, que crujió lastimeramente ante el brutal azote.

.O.O.O.

**¡Bien, aquí llego con la segunda entrega de esta locura! ¿Qué puedo decir? Mmmm… ¡Estreno Beta!**

**Ajá, todo mi agradecimiento a **Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt **por hacerme el favorcillo de supervisar esta historieta, que yo creo que andaba un tanto perdida y, francamente, me ha salvado el culo respecto a los temas de humor y esas cositas. Veremos qué opina la gente de este capítulo, ¿eh? A ver qué tal ha salido.**

**Agradezco también a ** **, que me dejó el primer comentario de esta bobada y me vino excelente para subir los ánimos. Añado que he hallado al amor de mi vida en **Yume Yang**, hemos coincidido en todas las opiniones acerca de los personajes con los que ahora me ha dado por jugar, ¿cierto? Y, por último, a **Mandy,** que estuvo ahí dando su review, el tercero; ¡muchas gracias!**

**De nuevo me regreso a mi Beta: muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por darme el empujoncito necesario para seguir adelante, procuraré mejorar en mis errores y a ver si saco algo decente.**

**Yo creo que nada más, ¿no? Si alguien nuevo se ha asustado por las personalidades o lo que sea o quiere sugerir algo, adelante, para eso están los PM y el botoncito de review. Si alguien tampoco ha entendido cualquier cosa sobre la dinámica del fic o está confundido por algo, puede encontrar referencias en **_Leyendas del Norte_, **fic secuela (a pesar de haber sido escrito antes) de este.**

**Nada más.**

**Chauuuuu.**

**Yatinga.**


End file.
